You're Mine
by Ryzone
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Vampir klan Uchiha terakhir berwajah tampan namun bersifat dingin yang dikenal sebagai Prince Of Vampire sekaligus selalu dielu-elukan para kaum vampire wanita. Pergi ke dunia manusia untuk mencari kekasihnya yang menghilang akibat menyelamatkannya melawan kaum malaikat. Apakah takdir mereka akan bersatu kembali?
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE MINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku – SasoSaku**

 **Rated : M-T**

 **Warning : Kalau gak suka sama ceritanya, silahkan tekan** _ **Back**_ **.**

 **Pikaxone**

1

 _Present_

"My Lord. Saya sudah menemukan informasi tentang _dia._ " Ucap wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata bertengger di wajah cantiknya kepada seorang pria yang duduk di singgasana dengan angkuh memegang gelas berisi cairan merah kental.

"Bagaimana?"

Wanita itu berdeham. " _Dia_ ada di dunia manusia. Setelah terkena serangan waktu itu, _dia_ tidak 'mati' seperti perkiraan anda My Lord. Melainkan ke dunia manusia."

"Kau yakin itu _dia_. Nona Uzumaki?" pria itu menyipitkan matanya. Menilai apa yang diucapkan wanita dari klan Uzumaki tentang _dia_. Awas saja kalau wanita peramal ini berani membodohinya.

"Saya sangat yakin. Beberapa hari yang lalu saya pergi ke dunia manusia untuk memastikannya." Karin menunduk. "Mungkin ini sangat mengejutkan."

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

" _Dia_ bukan yang dulu My Lord."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua dari dirinya tidak berubah. Tapi. . . ."

Pria itu menunggu ucapan dari Karin dengan perasaan campur aduk. Masih dengan sikap angkuhnya, pria itu menatap Karin tajam.

"Sepertinya _dia_ tidak ingat apapun." Lanjut Karin dengan wajah pucat. Ia takut vampire yang paling berkuasa didepannya ini menganggap semua ucapannya adalah kebohongan. Nyawanya dipertaruhkan disini.

Terlihat ekspresi sedih tergambar diwajah pria itu. "Begitu."

"Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan, My Lord?"

Pria itu menatap gelas ditangannya lalu meneguknya sedikit. "Aku akan pergi ke dunia manusia. Membawa _dia_ kembali bagaimanapun caranya."

Karin terbelalak. "M-my Lord-"

"Uzumaki Karin, rahasiakan ini jangan sampai para tetua Uchiha bodoh itu mengetahuinya."

"Baik!"

.

.

 _You're Mine_

.

.

Kesekian kalinya gadis bermarga Haruno ini menghela napas. Gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung khas musim semi yang akrab disapa Haruno Sakura ini sedang bekerja sebagai kasir disebuah minimarket dikawasan kota Konoha untuk meringankan hidupnya.

Ia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang sebatang kara. Tak ingat siapa orangtuanya, yang ia ingat bahwa dulu ia terbaring dirumah sakit dengan luka serius entah kenapa. Sakura bertanya kenapa ia bisa disana dan orang rumah sakit mengatakan ia ditemukan di jalan oleh seorang pria berambut merah. Sakura sangat berterima kasih kepada pria yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Selama dirumah sakit, pria itu—Akasuna Sasori seorang mahasiswa kesenian yang selalu datang mengunjunginya dan menghiburnya bahkan membayar semua perawatan medisnya. Soal namanya, Sasori yang memberikannya karena Sakura tak ingat apapun. Sasori mengatakan nama 'Haruno Sakura' sangat cocok dengannya karena rambutnya yang merah muda. Sakura bertekad untuk membalas budi semua yang dilakukan oleh Sasori, tapi Sasori menolaknya. Sasori hanya ingin Sakura menjadi temannya dan melupakan tentang 'balas budi'. Tetap saja ia tak enak hati.

Menginap di apartemen Sasori karena Sakura tidak mempunyai tujuan. Mencari pekerjaan ternyata sangat sulit, berapa kali ia ditolak karena tidak ingat dari mana ia berasal. Untung Yamato-jiisan berbaik hati menerimanya sebagai pegawai di minimarket ini walau dengan gaji lumayan. Dengan uang gaji yang ia kumpulkan selama berkerja ditambah sedikit uang Sasori, Sakura mampu menyewa apartemen kecil yang letaknya agak jauh dari apartemen pria merah itu.

Awalnya Sasori melarang keras kehendaknya. Tapi setelah Sakura menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin hidup mandiri tanpa merepotkan orang lain, akhirnya Sasori mengizinkannya dengan satu syarat mereka berdua tetap berinteraksi. Tentu saja gadis berambut merah muda itu menyetujuinya dan langsung berjingkrak senang.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat itu.

"Sakura. Saatnya giliranku. Kau boleh pulang sudah hampir larut malam." Yamato berjalan mengampiri Sakura dengan membawa kantong plastik dan meletakkannya di meja kasir.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Yamato-jiisan." Sakura melepaskan nametag dan mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung di sisi meja kasir.

"Apa perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah jiisan. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"BERHATI-HATILAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Udara malam di Konoha semakin dingin. Sakura merapatkan mantelnya dan berharap itu membuatnya hangat. Berjalan menuju apartemen hampir larut malam seperti ini membuat Sakura harus meningkatkan kewaspadaanya. Bisa-bisa ia dirampok lalu dibunuh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

'Sial! Aku ketinggalan bus!' Ia harus berjalan kaki menuju apartemen yang masih lumayan jauh. Kenapa ia menolak tawaran Yamato-jiisan tadi? Alasannya karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Sakura menghela napas lagi, yang ia pikirkan hanya mandi dengan air hangat dan kasur empuk miliknya.

Langkahnya berhenti mendadak. Mata emeraldnya menyipit melihat seorang pria tergeletak diatas tanah. "Orang mabuk kah?" gumamnya seraya menajamkan penglihatannya.

Sakura berjalan pelan menghampiri pria tersebut. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa lelaki tersebut berbahaya tapi hati nuraninya berteriak bahwa Sakura harus menolongnya.

"H-hei. K-kau tak apa?"

Pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna raven dengan gaya pantat ayam dan berkulit putih pucat itu tidak menunjukkan tanda kesadaran. Sakura meneliti keseluruhan tubuh lelaki yang ia akui tampan. 'Tidak ada luka. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya sangat dingin?'

"Astaga!"

Sakura terbelalak melihat darah yang merembes disekitar perut pria itu. Walaupun tidak tampak karena tertutup kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya tapi Sakura tahu bahwa itu adalah darah.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura membopong tubuh pria itu. Ia harus menolongnya. Langkah Sakura terhenti. Kemana ia akan membawanya? Rumah sakit? Terlalu jauh dan memakan banyak waktu, bisa-bisa pria ini tewas diperjalanan. Ia juga tidak mempunyai uang untuk membayar perawatan medis. Tujuan akhirnya adalah apartemennya sendiri.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, pria yang ia tolong sedang tersenyum sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya keduanya tiba di apartemen sederhana milik Sakura. Dengan susah payah ia membopong tubuh pria itu menuju kamarnya. Merebahkannya sepelan mungkin agar tidak membuanya kesakitan.

"Tunggu disini."

Tak berapa lama Sakura kembali dengan obat dan air hangat berserta handuk bersih. Diletakkanya di meja samping tempat tidur. 'Lalu apa yang aku lakukan?'

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Ia tidak mungkin langsung membuka kemeja pria itu dengan lancing. Bisa-bisa ia disebut mesum. Sakura membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia disini untuk membantu bukan bertindak bodoh.

Dengan cekatan Sakura membuka kemeja hitam bersimbah darah milik pria itu. Masa bodoh ia dipanggil gadis mesum yang penting ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa pria ini. Tubuh atletis milik pria di depannya mampu membuat Sakura merona hebat.

Dicelupkannya handuk ke dalam air hangat, lalu dengan telaten Sakura membersihkan luka yang cukup dalam sekaligus mengobatinya. Setelah menutup luka dengan kapas dan menyelimuti pria itu agar tidak kedinginan.

Kemudian Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri dan pikirannya. Setelah Sakura menghilang dibalik pintu. Tanpa di sadari, pria itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menampilkan onyx yang berkilat tajam.

"Hime."

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©**

 **Rated : M – T**

 **Warning : Kalo ga suka ceritanya. Silahkan tekan** _ **Back.**_

 _2_

 _YOU'RE MINE_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam berganti pagi. Semua makhluk hidup memulai aktivitas dengan pagi yang menyenangkan. Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dan mengganggu tidur gadis musim semi yang masih terhanyut dalam mimpi. Mengerjapkan mata emerald indahnya guna mengumpulkan kesadaran. 'Jam berapa ini?' diliriknya jam yang menggantung diruang tamu 06.30. Masih terlalu pagi pikirnya. Mengeliat sebentar, tubuhnya pegal-pegal karena tidur di sofa semalaman. Untung ini hari minggu tidak ada jadwal bekerja jadi, ia bisa bersantai dirumah.

Berjalan dengan mata setengah mengantuk menuju kamar mandi. Menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajah dapat membuat Sakura segar kembali. Di perhatikannya penampilannya di cermin sekarang, masih memakai kaos putih dan celana jens pendek selutut. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya acak-acakkan khas orang bangun pagi. Atau seperti orang sehabis terkena sengatan listrik?

Mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlalu pagi untuk mandi, toh ini hari minggu. Sakura baru ingat bahwa dikamarnya ada pria entah siapa yang di tolongnya tadi malam. Menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan kecepatan lari marathon, pikirannya kacau sekarang. 'Apakah pria itu mati? Atau masih hidup?'. Kalau mati bagaimana? Tamat riwayatnya! Ia akan dipenjara dan dituduh sebagai pembunuh.

Sakura bergeming di depan pintu kamarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan jatung yang berdegub kencang. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga pria itu baik-baik saja. Membuka pintu dengan pelan sehingga berbunyi _kreet_ , mengintip kedalam seperti seorang pengintip handal. Dilihatnya pria itu masih berbaring seperti tadi malam, tidak berubah. Ketakutan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi, 'Dia benar-benar telah mati?'

Berjalan menuju ranjang tempat pria itu berbaring. Sakura duduk di sisi ranjang lalu memperhatikan seluruh tubuh pria itu. Mencari-cari letak luka yang dialami pria itu untuk mengobatinya lagi, tapi nihil tidak ada luka apapun. Sakura menyengitkan alisnya 'Aneh.'

Mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk memeriksa keadaan pria rambut ayam yang di tolongnya tadi malam.

Greeb!

Sakura tersentak. Belum sempat menyentuh tubuh itu, tiba-tiba tangannya dicengkram erat oleh pria itu. Tentu saja membuat Sakura kaget bukan main. Ia kira pria itu masih tidak sadarkan diri. Makanya ia berniat untuk memeriksanya sebelum semakin parah.

"Mau apa kau?" suara baritone sexy keluar dari pria itu. Masih mencengkram tangan Sakura dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mata onyxnya terpancar kerinduan yang teramat dalam kepada gadis didepannya ini. Sangat dalam.

"A-aku ingin memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"T-tapi luka mu-"

"Sudah sembuh." Pria itu memotong ucapan Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu melongo. Sudah sembuh? Secepat itu? Tidak mungkin! Sakura yakin luka yang dialami pria didepannya ini sangat dalam, tapi bagaimana bisa hanya sembuh dengan satu malam? Apa pria ini memiliki ilmu aneh? Entahlah.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura salah tingkah karena terus ditatap oleh pria ini. Dan itu sangat sangat sangat membuat Sakura risih tingkat dewa. 'Apa-apaan pria ini?'

"Ano… A-anda….." Bagaimana Sakura memanggilnya? Namanya saja ia tidak tahu. Apakah Sakura harus memanggilnya pantat ayam karena model rambut pria ini aneh? Boleh juga.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah polos. Apa barusan pria ini membaca pikirannya? Lalu bagaimana pria ini bisa tahu bahwa Sakura ingin tahu namanya? Belum lagi tentang _luka_ yang sudah sembuh dalam semalam? Masih tidak di terima akal! Kepala Sakura mulai sakit sekarang.

"Uchiha-san. Bisa kau lepaskan cengkramanmu dari tangan ku?" Ucap Sakura seraya menatap bergantian dari wajah Sasuke lalu tangannya yang masih dicengkram pria didepannya ini.

Sasuke bergeming. Meghiraukan ucapan Sakura, ia anggap hanya angin lalu. Sasuke ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya dan menciumnya seperti dulu sebelum para malaikat itu menghancurkan segalanya. Membuat ia dan gadisnya berpisah. Mengingat itu amarah Sasuke bangkit dan tidak sengaja mencengkram keras tangan Sakura.

"S-sakit! Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar lenguhan kesakitan dari Sakura akibat ulahnya dan melepaskan tangan gadis itu dengan tidak rela. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah bekas cengkraman Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pria pantat ayam didepannya ini. Ia hanya bermaksud ingin memeriksa keadaannya dan memastikan bahwa _luka_ yang Sakura obati tadi malam benar-benar telah sembuh. Tapi Sasuke malah mencengkram tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Sakura tidak mengerti. Terlebih lagi Sakura merasakan aura hitam yang kuat menyelubungi Sasuke. Menakutkan! Seharusnya ia tidak menolong pria ini dan membiarkannya tewas dijalanan tadi malam.

"Uchiha-san bisa membersihkan diri. Soal pakaian, kemeja mu sudah aku bersihkan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura buru-buru bangkit dan melengos keluar dari kamar.

Sedangkan Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan sendu. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan _gadisnya_ yang selama ini ia cari untuk melepas rindu yang semakin besar. Tentang _luka_ nya, itu cuma akal-akalan Sasuke untuk membuat Sakura menolongnya.

Setelah Karin memberitahu bahwa gadis musim semi itu ada di dunia manusia, Sasuke langsung pergi dan mencarinya seperi seorang bajak laut yang sedang mencari harta karun. Dengan bantuan portal penghubung antara dunia manusia dan vampire yang dimiliki oleh klan Uzumaki, Sasuke bisa dengan sekejap kesana. Dan usaha Sasuke tidak sia-sia, ia bersyukur sekaligus lega bahwa _gadisnya_ baik-baik saja. Tapi di sisi lain, Sasuke merasa sedih pasalnya benar yang diucapkan Karin. Sakura tidak mengingat apapun termasuk tentang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum getir. Mengingat kenangan dirinya bersama Sakura selama ini yang tidak pernah ia lupakan. Sasuke menyesal. Seharusnya ia yang melindungi gadisnya bukan sebaliknya saat perang melawan kaum malaikat. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, Sasuke akan melindunginya.

'Aku akan membuat mu mengingat semuanya dengan cepat, Hime.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk ia dan Sasuke. Pria itu adalah tamu diapartemennya walaupun Sakura yang menolongnya tadi malam. Jadi, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik ia berhak melayani tamunya. Bingung ingin membuat apa,akhirnya Sakura putuskan untuk membuat sandwich sebagai menu sarapan pagi ini.

Menata meja makan serapi mungkin dan meletakan dua piring berisi sandwich beserta satu cangkir teh untuk Sasuke dan satu gelas susu untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjanya. Sempurna pikirnya. Baru saja ia ingin memanggil Sasuke untuk turun dan sarapan bersama tetapi pria itu sudah berada didekat tangga. Untuk kedua kalinya membuat Sakura kaget.

"S-silahkan duduk Uchiha-san." Sambil mengatur degup jantungnya, Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk diseberangnya.

"Hn." Sasuke membersihkan diri sesuai perintah Sakura dan mengenakan kembali kemeja hitam miliknya yang sudah bersih dari noda darah akibat _luka_ nya. Berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk diseberang Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

Sakura tak menghiraukannya, ia sibuk menatap lapar kearah sandwich. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak sempat makan tadi malam. Setelah mengobati Sasuke, ia langsung menuju ke alam mimpi. Jadi, tak heran ia sangat kelaparan.

"Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Sakura memakan sandwich dengan lahap. Sangat lucu. Lalu ditatapnya sandwich yang masih utuh dipiring. Apa enak? Ini bukan makanannya. Makanannya hanya darah dan bukan yang lain.

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke belum memakan sandwich bahkan menyentuhnya saja tidak membuat Sakura menyengitkan alisnya. Sandwichnya tidak enak ya? Maklum saja Sakura belum pandai memasak. Jadi, jangan pilih-pilih makan apabila menginap diapartemennya.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san? Sarapannya tidak enak ya?"

"Hn."

Hn? Jawaban macam apa itu. Iya atau tidak? Benar-benar pria yang susah ditebak. Sakura harus sabar.

"Kau mau kubuatkan omleat? Sup? Atau – "

"Tidak usah." Potong Sasuke. Percuma saja kalau menawarinya makanan manusia, ia hanya butuh darah.

Sakura terdiam setelah mengoceh tidak penting kalau ujung-ujungnya akan ditolak. Ia sudah berbaik hati sejauh ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Sasuke tentang dari mana berasal dan apa yang terjadi sampai pria itu terluka tadi malam.

"Tadi malam…..kau itu kenapa? Maksudku bagaimana kau bisa terluka?" ucap Sakura to the point.

"…."

"Dan kau berasal dari mana? Konoha?"

"…."

Sasuke masih belum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa ini cuma akal bulusnya. Sasuke harus putar otak agar Sakura tak mencurigai dirinya. Katakan saja tadi malam ia habis berkelahi melawan sekumpulan penjahat. Lalu dari mana ia berasal? Kerajaan Uchiha. Pasti ia akan ditertawakan. Ah! dari Inggris! Ide bagus!

Sakura masih menunggu jawaban yang ia ajukan kepada Sasuke. Kalau pria ini menceritakan kepadanya, mungkin ia bisa membantunya. Tapi kalau Sasuke tidak mau, ia juga tidak memaksa. Tetap saja Sakura penasaran.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

"Siapa pagi-pagi seperti ini berkunjung?" gerutu Sakura . Ia sedang menunggu jawaban Sasuke malah terganggu karena suara bel. Lebih baik ia tanyakan lagi lain kali. Bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan kearah pintu masuk apartemen.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sampai gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya. Ia juga penasaran siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini. Rasa penasarannya membawa Sasuke ingin melihatnya. Terlebih lagi Sasuke merasakan aura yang sama ada di dunia vampire. Ia lupa apa itu. Bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan sampai batas antara dapur dengan ruang tamu. Mengintip siapa yang mempunyai aura seperti itu. Auranya semakin kuat dan Sasuke berusaha mengingat siapa pemilik aura familiar ini.

' _Aura ini? Tidak mungkin!'_

Sampai didepan pintu masuk apartemen, tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung membukanya dan terkejut melihat pemuda berambut merah dengan senyuman tertampang diwajahnya. "Ohayo."

"Sasori!"

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar nama yang Sakura teriakkan.

' _S-sasori?!'_

To Be Continue.

Menurut saya cerita ini aneh :v

Saran? Kritik? Ide? Silahkan~


End file.
